


Fit

by tellthenight



Series: Christmas 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Family, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas's parents decide to travel for Christmas and leave Cas behind, Dean invites Cas home to meet his family for the first time.</p><p>This fic was written for the destiel christmas minibang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in this series are not affiliated in any way aside from all being written for the destiel Christmas minibang.

Cas hung up and sighed loudly.

 

“You going to tell me or do I have to guess?” Dean asked from where he was stretched out with his textbooks on the couch.

 

“My parents made Christmas plans.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Out of town Christmas plans.”

 

“Oooookay…?” Dean looked over his book, eyebrows raised

 

“The kind of out of town Christmas plans that don’t include me- their only child.”

 

Dean lowered his book. “Oh… shit. That’s a little cold.”

 

Cas smiled. Dean hadn’t met them yet. He had no idea that this was positively lukewarm. “They said ‘at least you’ll have the house to yourself’ as if that were a giant positive.”

 

“Then come home with me.”

 

“Dean-”

 

“What? I wanted you to meet them anyway, so if you think you can stand South Dakota for a couple weeks you’re more than welcome.”

 

“I don’t know-”

 

“I gotcha- that empty house is looking better and better compared to the thought of spending all that time with your boyfriend without the responsibility of school looming over our heads.”

 

“Correction- spending all that time with my boyfriend AND HIS WHOLE ENTIRE FAMILY WHO I DON’T KNOW AND MIGHT HATE MY GUTS.”

 

“Awww, Cas,” Dean grinned “What did you do to make them hate your guts so much?”

 

“Shut up, Winchester,” Cas grumbled. Dean pushed up to sitting then reached out for Cas who made a show of reluctance as he sat next to him. Dean hung an arm around his neck and leaned their heads together.

 

“First of all, they won’t hate your guts. Second of all, the only actual family is Sam and you know him. Everyone else is of the ‘earned the right to be called family’ family. They’ll like you because they love me.”

 

“You’re full of shit.”

 

Dean grinned wide at him. “What else is new?”

 

Cas groaned and started to push away, but Dean grabbed his wrist and held him fast, pressing a kiss into the palm of his hand. “I’m serious, Cas. You have nothing to worry about with that crowd.”

 

Cas looked into his eyes like he could divine Dean’s exact intentions. He felt like he knew Dean pretty well, but in reality they’d only been together a few months. How truly well could you know someone in that amount of time?

 

“Okay. I’ll go,” he said, and Dean kissed him.

  
  


***

  
  


When Dean announced they were within twenty minutes of Bobby Singer’s place all the peace Cas felt about his decision curled itself into a giant ball of nerves in his stomach. Dean was an awfully good sweet talker and by the time they’d actually left school to start the drive Cas felt good about the whole thing. But now that their arrival was imminent every little fear suddenly loomed and Cas struggled to keep it all contained.

 

“It’ll just be Sam and Bobby tonight, so you can start slow. He’s the quietest one, so if you can get to know him you’re golden.”

 

“Right,” Cas said with a sigh.

 

“Then tomorrow you’ll have the upperhand because you’ll already be at Bobby’s as people show up.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

“Cas, come on.”

 

“I’m sorry. Family gatherings have consisted of me and my parents and my grandmother my whole life. What you’re describing is a whole football team in one room.”

 

“But it doesn’t feel like that. It’s not crazy or anything. We just eat and play games pretty much. It’s really low key.”

 

They pulled in behind Sam’s little honda and before they were all the way out of the car Sam was already running out in his boots with the laces untied. “Hey, Cas. Let me help.”

 

“How come you’re never this helpful when it’s just me, Samuel?” Dean asked.

 

“Cas is not my pain-in-the-ass brother.”

 

Cas gloated a little over Dean, but ended up helping him with his guitar case when Dean pouted in his general direction.

 

Dean led the way in and up the stairs to Dean’s room where Cas eyed the queen bed meant for the two of them to share. “So where are you sleeping?”

 

“Do you have something against cuddling?”

 

“Not with you,” Cas said and the whole thing was about to turn into a makeout fest until Sam poked his head in and told them Bobby was waiting.

 

***

 

“How bad was it?” Dean asked on Christmas Eve after everyone had gone home. They’d be back in the morning, but there just wasn’t enough room for everyone now that the kids were too big to want to sleep on the floor.

 

They lay tucked together on Dean’s bed, one of Dean’s arms under Cas’s neck and the other draped over him. Their legs tangled together comfortably like they did most nights and Cas didn’t spare another thought to the size of the mattress.

  
“They’re all really nice, Dean.”

 

“Told you.”

 

Dean had given him the rundown on the drive up- Bobby took him and Sam in when John left for the last time, and Ellen, who had always sort of been there on the periphery, stepped in in a mighty way when he needed help and brought Jo along with her. Ash and Charlie had both been kicked out of their respective houses as older teenagers.

 

“It was kind of like a family movie.”

 

“What kind of weird-ass family movies have you been watching, Novak?”

 

“Oh, come on. Bobby is the gruff but loving patriarch and Ellen is the strict but fair mom. Jo is the pesky tag-along sister, and Sam is the studious one. You’re the cool one and Ash is the weird geek.”

 

“So what are you?”

 

“Probably the gay boyfriend.”

 

They both laughed and Dean rubbed a hand along Cas’s arm from shoulder to elbow and slowly back again.

 

“It was really nice,” Cas said. “It was what a real family is supposed to be.”

 

Dean squeezed him. “For what it’s worth you fit right in.”

 

Cas shifted uncomfortably and Dean pulled him back tight.

 

“You do,” he said. “There’s a place for you here.”

 

“Dean, we don’t… I don’t know.”

 

“Know what?”

 

Cas wasn’t sure what to say. It’s only been three months and you feel like I’m family? I’ve only been in this house for 48 hours and already feel like I’m home? And most of all: Why do I want to stay with you forever?

 

“This is so different than my family. My parents- it’s very functional, I guess. Everyone does what they’re supposed to for their role in the family and that’s that.”

 

“Do they care about you?”

 

“They make sure I have what I need.”

 

“But you- like, did they care when you came out?”

 

Cas shrugged. “Not really. It’s just a fact to them I guess.”

 

They lay silently together except for the low sound of Dean’s fingers over Cas’s arm and down until their fingers curled in on each other.

 

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m rushing or anything, Cas, but this is my life. These people. I’ll probably move back here or at least pretty close when I graduate.”

 

Cas thought for awhile and then turned in the bed so they were face to face. He draped an arm over Dean’s shoulder so that he could comb through Dean’s hair.

 

“Do you really think I fit in?” Cas asked softly.

  
“Perfectly,” Dean answered before he kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> You can find me and my writing at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
